Voyage vers l'Ouest
by BakaSaru6
Summary: Humains, Dieux, Yokais... Tous vivaient en harmonie... Mais sous le règne de Gyumao, le Roi Taureau cette entente prit fin. Un moine accompagné de ses trois acolytes Son Goku, Cho Hakkai et Sha Gojyo, devront se rendre vers l'Ouest pour défaire cette malédiction. Mais leur route sera semée d'embûches et d'ennemies redoutables.
**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs.**

 **Il fut longtemps où je n'ai pas remis le bout de mon nez par ici. Beaucoup d'évènements bons comme mauvais se sont passés, m'éloignant un peu plus chaque jour de mes passions. Cependant mon imagination demeure solide malgré tout et continue de me proposer des histoires qui ne demandent qu'à être racontés. Ce que je vous propose dans celle-ci est une légende chinoise. Elle se prénomme « Le Voyage vers l'Ouest » ou plus connus sous le nom de « Saiyuki ». Je me suis principalement appuyé du Manga « Saiyuki » de Kazuya Minekura . Certains protagonistes sont issus de son univers et d'autres du mien. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet écrit qui m'est aussi cher qu' « Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir » dont je compte poster la suite également.**

 **Je vous laisse donc face à ce premier chapitre afin de vous faire une première idée de ce qui vous attend. J'aimerais également remercier tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le debut de mes écrits, c'est vous qui me faites avancer ne l'oubliez pas.**

 **Voici les musiques que je vous propose pour ce chapitre :**

 **Princess Mononoke-Legend of Ashitaka Soundtrack**

 **Memoirs of a Geisha Soundtrack-16 Confluence**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Baka Saru**

CHAPITRE 1

NAISSANCE

La lune rêvait avec paresse, mourante, elle se livrait aux longues pâmoisons. Le silence, avide, régnait en tant que maître de ces lieux, et sans peur, il devint trompeur en cachant ses pulsions. Le temps ne s'apprivoisait pas, personne ne pouvait le quantifier mais celui-ci semblait s'être figé. Enlacées par l'épaisse brume blanche, les montagnes dont on ne pouvait percevoir que la cime, s'arrêtaient de vivre et retenaient leurs cœurs tremblant. Entre le ciel et la terre, le vent se mit à hurler et à se balancer violemment. Au tranchant de la lame de l'espoir qui vibrait, la vie estompa peu à peu ses rayons de ferveur. Des chaînes d'or aussi étincelantes que les étoiles au firmament apparurent avec en leur sein une présence, signe de naissance.

Dans un monde à part se trouvait le Paradis Céleste, demeure des Dieux. Ils représentaient un type de créatures bien particulier. Dans le monde de Togenkyo, le monde « d'en dessous » ils étaient immortels. Dans leur grandes bonté, ils pouvaient se montrer d'une grande générosité envers les mortels en leur apportant aides et réconforts. Cependant, ils pouvaient abuser de leur pouvoir pour leurs intérêts personnels. Le Tentei aussi appelé l'Empereur Céleste était le chef des Dieux et de leur armée. Il pouvait décider si une guerre devait éclater ou non.

Le Paradis Céleste représentait à la fois la sérénité et l'art de tout ce qui pouvait toucher la perfection. Loin des temples remplis de conspiration se trouvait les cerisiers en fleurs, merveilles de la nature du Paradis Céleste. Au crépuscule doré, leur tête tournées vers le coucher du soleil, leurs racines plongées au plus profond de la terre, ils vivaient sans raison, hauts et fiers. Leurs pétales se dispersaient dans le vent chaud d'une douceur d'été.

Au fin fond d'un endroit reculé des discussions de guerre et du monde des mortels, un jeune garçon s'entraînait à manier son épée entouré des cerisiers . C'était un garçon d'un jeune âge, disposant d'une allure noble, ses cheveux aussi blond que le blé mûr était retenu par un tissu blanchâtre. Il possédait des yeux violets semblables aux nuages d'un coucher de soleil. Son visage représentait à la fois la jeunesse et présentait une expression fière. Il maniait son épée avec grâce et vitalité. Forgée dans un fer souple, elle était affilée et pointue. Elle pouvait, aux poings des rois, taillée l'homme à son gré. Il arborait un kimono aussi blanc qu'une bourrasque du ciel forçant la porte de l'hiver. Alors qu'il exécutait des mouvements compliqués la concentration du jeune garçon fut de courte durée. Un serviteur courait à vive allure en direction du temple. Il avait l'air contrarié mais pressé d'annoncer une nouvelle dont personne ne se douterait.

Le temple des Dieux était synonyme de puissance, on ne pouvait estimer sa taille tant celui-ci était immense. Soutenu par des colonnes d'or sacrés et séparé par des murs tapissés de l'histoire du Paradis Céleste, il n'était pas plus beau monument que celui-ci. Le serviteur arpenta les colonnes afin de trouver son maître.

Une femme d'âge mûre était assise face à son jardin de lotus. C'était une déesse dont la beauté coupait le souffle. Ses cheveux ébène ramenés en queue de cheval laissaient entrevoir un visage magnifiquement dessiné par la sagesse et le temps, il imposait la droiture et le respect. Elle possédait des yeux aussi gris que l'orage s'abattant sur les plaines. Une robe blanche laissait entrevoir certains de ses atouts féminins tels que ses longues jambes audacieuses. Une ceinture faite d'or lui dessinait fièrement sa taille fine. Elle méditait tout en regardant ses fleurs s'épanouir avec beauté. Elle sentait qu'un événement proche arrivait mais elle ne put prédire lequel. Tout d'un coup le serviteur en question arriva à bout de souffle, s'agenouillant immédiatement dans le plus grand des respects.

\- Konzenon Bosatsu*… J'ai un message des plus importants à vous transmettre. Il vient de l'armée Occidental du Paradis Céleste. Il s'est passé un événement sur Togenkyo que personne ne peut expliquer…

Le serviteur eu du mal à continuer tellement il était épuisé. La femme se retourna face à lui. Cette nouvelle confirmait ses suspicions.

Il scruta la femme dans les yeux et sentit une sensation de mal être. Il savait que ceux qui écoutaient, comme le faisait les Dieux, se retrouvaient toujours en position de supériorité, ils ne confiaient rien, restaient entiers, intacts, alors que les serviteurs quant à eux laissaient voir leur failles.

\- Et bien Igan ?

\- Oh euh oui, il semblerait qu'une présence ait été ressentie sur la Montagne d'Izanagi et d'Izanami, personne ne peut l'expliquer mais des rumeurs se rependraient à propos d'une « créature » enchaînée.

Aucune expression ne se dessina sur le visage de la femme, mais celle-ci se demanda quel genre de créature pouvait craindre le Paradis Céleste pour que celui-ci se mette dans de tels états.

\- Le Tentei est-il au courant ?

\- Non mais je dois l'en informer immédiatement

La voix de la femme se fit plus dure et menaçante.

\- Ne l'informe de rien.

\- Mais Bosatsu…

\- Je tiens à savoir ce qui vous affole tant ici. Si cette créature est dangereuse je me demande pourquoi l'armée Occidental ne s'en ai pas débarrassé. Je vais me rendre sur Togenkyo et vais juger de cette affaire immédiatement. Tu en informeras le Tentei une fois que je serais revenue.

À contre cœur le serviteur ne vit d'autre choix que d'accepter. La déesse sortit du temple sans grande précipitation afin que nulles suspicions ne soient remarquées. Elle descendit les marches du temple jusqu'à rencontrer le jeune garçon. Elle croisa son regard pour le peu interrogateur et le salua d'un geste bref de la tête.

-Mes respects Prince Nataku.

Le jeune Dieu lui rendit son salut et la regarda descendre les marches sans aucune interrogation.

Nataku entra dans le temple et se rendit dans la maison principale ou se tenait toutes les réunions de grandes envergures. À son arrivé, il aperçut un grand nombre de Dieux qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe. Il lisait parfaitement l'hypocrisie de ces êtres abjects à son encontre. Au Paradis Céleste les hypocrites enlevaient toujours leurs masques pour en prendre un autre. L'honnêteté pouvait même être considérée comme tabou. Il fut alors annoncer au Tentei.

\- Prince Nataku, Dieu de la guerre, le Tentei demande à te recevoir.

-Bien.

Sur la Montagne d'Izanagi et d'Izanami, le vent continuait de faire rage. Sanglant son fouet mordant, sec et teigneux, la créature essaya de reprendre vie à son appel hargneux. Elle était frêle et ne démontrait que de légers signes de vie. Aussi vif qu'un éclair jaillissant des cieux, Konzenon Bozatsu descendit des cieux en direction de la Montagne, elle y aperçu des chaînes en or maintenant un animal qu'elle ne put définir de loin. Une fois sur les lieux, l'intensité des chaînes diminua laissant deviner un être que même la déesse n'aurait jamais deviné.

\- Qu'est-ce que….

La présence révélait avoir des bras et des jambes. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle possédait des cheveux mi- longs avec une petite mèche plus grande que les autres, couleur de feu aussi brûlant qu'un brasier. Sa peau, aussi blanche qu'un hiver fugace, tremblait. Sur son front reposait un diadème de couleur or représentant deux dragons. De plus les oreilles de l'être n'étaient pas ordinaire car celle-ci étaient pointues.

Bosatsu eut un sourire narquois. En effet, la loi au sein du Paradis Céleste était très claire, les être nés sur terre étaient considérés comme étant des hérétiques. Leur simple présence pouvait être un danger pour le Paradis, beaucoup sont tués dès la naissance. Cependant on reconnaissait ces êtres repoussés du monde par leur yeux, or il était impossible pour la déesse de pouvoir deviner ceux de cette créature.

Malgré tout un détail l'intrigua. En effet, une immense lame demeurait aux côtés de l'être avec en guise de manche un dragon. Le dragon, signe d'Izanami, créateur de tout ce qui était vivant, créateur de la vie. La déesse finit par penser que cette présence n'était pas une hérétique.

\- Et c'est de ça dont le paradis céleste a peur?

D'un geste de la main elle fit disparaître les chaines qui la retenaient prisonnière. Alors que Bosatsu effleura à peine sa peau, le vent se mit à s'arrêter net. Un silence tenant se fit ressentir. Tout d'un coup, de l'herbe et des fleurs se mirent à pousser au sommet de la Montagne ce qui était totalement impossible étant donné les conditions climatiques. La déesse comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le Ciel et la Terre avaient engendrés une déesse. Une déesse Yokai.

Elle l'a ramena au Paradis Céleste dans ses quartiers, et l'allongea sur son lit. Tout d'un coup un homme entra dans ses appartements. Les limites du temps ne se reflétaient pas sur son visage de guerrier. Cependant, ses cheveux d'un blanc albâtre ainsi que sa longue moustache lui donnaient l'air d'un vieil homme. Malgré tout il restait un guerrier plein de vigueur. Il arborait une armure de l'époque féodale, couleur cuivre et or. Cet homme était le bras droit de la déesse Konzenon. Quand il vit la jeune fille allongée sur le lit, Konzenon irisa un sourire ironique comprenant l'objet de sa visite.

\- Et bien Jiroushin ? Le Tentei serait-il déjà au courant de mon escapade sur Terre ?

\- Oui et il n'est pas de bonne humeur, tu dois te rendre dans la maison principale, il a souhaité ta présence.

\- Ce vieux débris n'est-il pas en mesure de pouvoir se déplacer ?

\- Konzenon !

La déesse soupira d'ironie.

\- Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, cependant veille à ce que personne ne rentre ici, je ne tiens pas à exposer cette enfant aux yeux du Paradis pour le moment.

Elle se rendit dans la maison principal où le Tentei , entouré de ses sujets , l'attendait assis sur son trône. L'Assemblée était divisée, certains Dieux exprimaient un certain mépris vis à vis de la déesse tandis que d'autre lui témoignaient un grand respect. Elle savait pertinemment que certains des Dieux présents se faisaient manipuler par la supériorité hiérarchique.

\- Konzenon Bosatsu , Déesse de la Miséricorde et de la Compassion.

La déesse s'avança sous le regard des autres Dieux.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Le Tentei la dévisagea avec un air de supériorité.

\- Croyais tu vraiment que ton absence passerait inaperçu ? Depuis quand les Dieux s'éclipsent- ils sans que j'en sois le premier informer. Qu'es-tu allé faire sur Terre ?

\- Et bien, et bien … Vos sujets n'ont-ils pas pris le grand soin de vous expliquer l'événement qui a eu lieu sur Terre ?

\- Quel événement ?

La déesse le dévisagea avec un rire sardonique. Le comportement du Tentei l'agaçait au plus haut point. Chef de l'opulence, il ne savait que pendre et fouetter en dirigeant de loin les combats meurtriers. Un jour viendrait où il serait déchu mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour le moment, elle faisait face à cet être abjects.

\- Il semblerait que l'Armée Occidental ait été mise en garde d'une créature au sommet de la Montagne d'Izanami et d'Izanagi. Cependant, par peur de craindre ce qu'il s'y trouvait aucun d'entre eux ne résigna à voir de quoi il en retournait. Aussi ais -je pris la simple liberté de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et… Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille Yokai.

Les chuchotements allaient bon train au sein de l'Assemblée. La colère gagnait sa place au sein des discussions. La déesse les amenait sur un terrain qu'elle seule pouvait diriger. Les autres Dieux présents n'avaient faim que de pouvoir et les hauts dignitaires étaient plongés dans une noirceur absolue. Plusieurs conseillers prirent la parole emplit d'indignation.

\- Une hérétique ! Tu as osé ramener une hérétique au Paradis Céleste !

\- C'est un affront ! C'est intolérable !

Ces commentaires amusèrent la déesse qui continua d'emmener l'Assemblée dans son jeu.

\- Aurais-je omis de dire qu'une épée se trouvait sur ce même lieu ? Un diadème représentant deux dragons orne son front, et vous savez pertinemment ce que cela signifie.

L'assemblée se tut.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Le Tentei n'émit aucune réaction.

\- De plus concernant son côté hérétique, il n'y a encore aucune preuve qu'elle en soit une. Aussi j'aimerais prendre cette jeune fille sous mon aile.

L'assemblée se remit de plus belle à s'esclaffer sur l'annonce de la déesse.

\- C'est impensable !

\- C'est une violation aux lois du Paradis Céleste!

\- Si un malencontreux accident venait à se produire, j'en paierais le prix. Vous jugerez de la punition à tenir, ce qui pour certains, ne manquerait pas d'imagination.

L'assemblée ne pouvait tolérer de telles allégations, que les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Les rumeurs, insidieuses et sournoises s se répandaient, colportant des mensonges plus vrai que la réalité. La rumeur demeurait un arbre sans racine dont la sève était emplie de venin. La déesse ne détournait pas ses yeux d'un Tentei hésitant sur la décision à prendre. Il leva soudainement la main en signe de silence.

\- la créature est-elle consciente ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Une fois réveillée, ramène là nous ici et nous déciderons de son sort. En ce qui concerne ton absence ce n'est pas la première que tu oses un tel affront. Je ferme les yeux sur cette fois-ci et que cela ne se reproduise plus.

La déesse ne montra aucune expression sur son visage et tourna le dos au Tentei sans guise de politesse.

Le conseiller remarqua ce geste.

\- Ne pas s'agenouiller devant le Tentei , quelle honte.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle est une des déesses les plus puissantes et que l'avoir contre nous serait de la folie.

Alors que les fleurs de cerisiers tombaient sur le lit ou reposait la jeune fille, deux yeux cristallins s'ouvrirent sous la timide lueur de la lune. Ils étaient de la même couleur que le ciel de la nuit, l'image des cerisiers en fleurs se dessinant dans son regard.

Ce regard lever vers le ciel, plonger ses yeux dans l'infini. Ce premier regard, cette première note jouée sur la corde d'argent de son cœur.

Elle se redressa fébrilement mais consciente, le regard dans le vide. Une brise légère de nuit entra dans la pièce, et la réchauffa. Elle aimait cette petite sensation de chaleur que celle-ci l'entraîna à se lever doucement hors de son lit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle regarda les cerisiers, élément de la nature qu'elle trouvait magnifique

La nature absorbait, envahissait, enveloppait, étreignait ; elle soutenait comme une espérance, comme une certitude. Elle pouvait émoi, consoler, sourire et se livrer à ceux qui l'aimait. Ses murmures révélaient l'harmonie. Elle était aussi belle dans sa simplicité que dans ces magnificences ; le dernier des brins d'herbe était rempli de sa beauté. Soudain des petits esprits descendirent de l'arbre, signe que celui-ci était en bonne santé. Ils vinrent se poser sur la jeune fille qui les regardait avec un léger sourire. Elle essaya de les toucher, mais ceux-ci s'en allèrent jouer ailleurs, elle les regarda partir.

Nataku sorti du temple afin de se rendre dans ses appartements afin de se préparer pour sa prochaine mission. Étant fatigué, il décida de prendre le chemin des cerisiers en fleur, persuadés que ces arbres avaient un effet reposant sur lui.

Au travers des songes et des cieux majestueux, les nuages se dessinaient avec des tons lumineux. Les ruisseaux qui abreuvaient la terre, mirent la verdure tel un feu d'artifice en pleur. La nuit descendait, laissant les arbres mélancoliques.

Alors qu'il scrutait ces merveilles de la nature, il crut apercevoir une flamme bruler au loin. Il courut afin de l'empêcher de se propager quand il tomba face à la jeune Yokai. Il s'arrêta net, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un enfant de son âge au sein du Paradis Céleste. Il la dévisagea essayant de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir cette fille. Il remarque l'innocence dans son regard perdu au loin songeant penser à des années perdues. Comme la perle de rosée suspendue au brin d'herbe de la prairie; cet innocence, au moindre contact impur, pouvait tomber et disparaît sans retour. Aussi ardant qu'un volcan, il comprit que la flamme qu'il crut voir n'était que les cheveux de la Yokai.

Un courant de vent plus intense secoua la jeune fille et son regard transperça celui du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux ce qui le rendit perplexe. Cependant il voulut en savoir plus et s'empressa de prendre la parole d'un air interrogateur et posé.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

 **Ainsi s'achève ce premier chapitre, mettant en introduction certains personnages intéressants.**

 **A bientôt.**

 *** Boztsu signifie Déesse en japonais.**

 **Baka Saru**


End file.
